A continuation of what went wrong by emmytape
by akharley05outlook.com
Summary: Cronus turns Theresa into an angel of darkness and imprisons her to live out her days as his evil queen. Will the Titans save her and defeat Cronus or will They die trying?
1. Chapter 1

This is a mere continuation of emmytape 's " _What Went Wrong" ._ I hope you like it. Please comment I want to know how my first story turns out. This story takes place after chapter 2 of " _What Went Wrong"_.

xxxxTheresaxxxxx

Really , what do _You_ have that you can offer me , asked Cronus. I don't know ,but I will do anything to save Jay's life , said Theresa. Anything asked Cronus slyly. Alright ,Theresa, I will make you a deal, your eternal servitude as my queen, or I will kill Jay. Theresa, Jay said hoarsely, don't please. Shut up! Cronus said digging the dagger slightly into his skin. I'm sorry Jay said Theresa, Cronus, I accept your deal. Excelent, come my dear we have things to do, said Conus. Instantly chains formed around Theresa, as Cronus teleported them both to his palace in the arctic. Theresa! Jay screamed.

xxxxJayxxxx

Jay what happened asked Atlanta, Where is Theresa? She made a deal with Cronus to become his queen if he let me live said Jay. What! Screeched Atlanta,Archie,Harry,Odie,and Neil in unison. Come on we have to get back to school so we can find her,said Harry,Theresa is like a little sister to me, I won't lose her. We won't lose her Harry said Jay I will find her.

xxxxCronusxxxx

Cronus laughed as Theresa screamed into her gag while he magically chained her to her throne. Cronus snapped his fingers and the gag disappeared. You didn't think I would let you into my world without breaking you and making sure your loyal,said Cronus. Why chain me then, asked Theresa. Oh Theresa, my love, I can't have you escaping now can I , Cronus asked.

Suddenly Cronus was standing next to her and he kissed her. Theresa screamed and squealed but Cronus didn't break his grip . Oh Theresa, it looks like we found your breaking point weakness Cronus laughed when the gag reappeared in her mouth. Theresa screamed into her gag as she was magically transported into Cronus 's arms. Goodnight my love Cronus said as he knocked her out.

Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter comment down bellow and tell me how you liked it. A new Chapter should be uploaded by next week.


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxAtlantaxxxx

Hera, what will happen if we try to battle Cronus without Theresa? Asked Atlanta. You will fail, Theresa is still one of the seven, you can't defeat Cronus without her said Hera. We have to get her back Jay said,I love her and can't live without her. Atlanta Don't worry guys we'll get her back, Good will always triumph over evil said Odie. Hera, quick question what does Cronus want with Theresa? Asked Archie. I do not know Archie but I have an idea on how we can find her since you won't be able to track her PRM maybe Persephone can sense where she is said Hera.

xxxxTheresaxxxx

Ughhhhhh, what happened Theresa mumbled weakly, where am I? Home my love whispered Cronus in her ear. Then it all came back to her. As her eyes adjusted to the weak light she saw that she was in a blood red gown and was wearing a crown on top of her now jet black hair. She suddenly realized she was chained to a throne slightly smaller than the one Cronus was sitting in. Why do you want me as your queen Theresa asked. Because you are powerful and beautiful and I love you, said Cronus ,but first I have to make you mine. Now that I know your weakness I can break you and then remake you as mine, said Cronus. I will never love you! Yelled Theresa. Now now that is no way to talk to your future husband and king! Said Cronus Threateningly,remember I can still kill Jay and I will make you watch. No! We had a deal Cronus Theresa said Yes and you agreed which means you obey me or Jay dies and I will make you watch and then I will make you kill the rest of your friends, Cronus said.

xxxxOdiexxxx

Persephone can you find Theresa, asked Odie. Sadly I only can see she is somewhere in the Arctic ocean said Persephone. I will search the entire Arctic if I have to said Jay, I will find you Theresa. Don't worry I think I have an Idea said Odie.

xxxxCronusxxxx

Theresa, my dear, it is time to start your _recreation_ said Cronus. Theresa screamed into her gag as chains started to wrap around her body. Now my dear, first things first, I have to make you immortal so that my torture won't kill you said Cronus. MPM! Theresa screamed. Well now, don't be so rude Cronus said as he injected her with the formula. Theresa my love, the formula will knock you out i said Cronus as he caught her. Now I have to decide what to do with you when you wake.


End file.
